ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WatermelonTrooper/Miyako Original Page
Miyako (都, ) is the terraformed Imperial Capital of the Empire. Small and sparsely populated, Miyako is home to the Emperor in the Imperial Palace the residences of the Shogun and the Regent Houses as well as the esteemed residents. An exclusive planet, Miyako is closed to the general public. Besides the Imperial Family, the nobles and the esteemed residents, only invited guests as well as servants and Imperial Guard troops are permitted to set foot on the planet, which is defended by a blockade of around 150 warships. Terraforming began almost as soon as the Empire attacked Kagoshima, first to act as a staging area for the ongoing battle with the Greenskins for the planet and then later to house civilians before Kagoshima was completely cleared. As such, Miyako was thus the first true planet in the Empire. After the majority of civilians were moved to Kagoshima, Miyako was reserved as the home planet for the Imperial Family and the Emperor, the nobles and other notable people. This was to ensure that the highest ranking members of the Empire would be kept in an extremely safe environment, so that they could continue to rule over their people while preserving the ancient traditions of the Toishiman people without fear of attacks. Miyako is sparsely populated with a controlled, temperate environment. The hotter equatorial areas are often used for winter homes and resorts. Besides sprawling palaces and residence complexes, Miyako also has many large cities to house the millions of servants, Imperial Guardsmen and their families also living on the planet. The home of some of the richest and most powerful people in the Empire, Miyako has little local economy. Almost all materials and goods are imported, except for large farms providing the best food to the few people that live on the planet. This top-of-the-line food is rarely exported. History Local politics Unlike other Imperial planets, Miyako is unique in that the entire planet is governed directly by the Empress. So sparse is the population and small the size of the planet that division into provinces is not required, and little government is actually even needed as very little actual production and administration is carried out. The law on the planet is the basic Imperial Law, since most of the planet's influential inhabitants would be considered outside any planetary law that is enacted unless it is the Empress that does so. Servants of the Imperial Family or nobles live in their own self-governing cities and towns, which carry out all civil projects themselves and are given the same priority as provincial governments when requesting materials, resources and imported goods from the Imperial Administration. These settlements have their own police forces to protect the civilians. Inhabitants 'Empress' Main article: Empress of Toishima The Empress of Toishima is the single most powerful individual in the Empire and is the political and religious leader of the state. She is the most important person in the Empire, both politically and culturally, and is worshipped as a living god by her people. Her servants will not hesitate to give their lives for her, and she stands at the head of the Imperial Guard, which serve all of her defence needs. Besides the Imperial Palace, which covers an entire island and is one of the most fortified locations in the entire Empire, the Empress also has several other seasonal palaces and residences across the planet and on other planets as well. She rarely leaves the Imperial Palace, however. 'Imperial Family' Main article: Imperial Family Comprised of the immediate and extended family of the ruling Empress or Emperor, the Imperial Family is the main support and guiding hand behind the Empress. As the closest people to the Empress, the Imperial Family has considerable influence and wealth. While they do not have any actual political power, the Imperial Family is, much like the Empress, revered and respected by the people. Individual Imperial Family members usually have their own residences, but the entire Family often resides in the Imperial Palace together with the Empress. 'Shogun' Main article: Grand Shogun The Grand Shogun, commonly referred to as the Shogun, is the leader of the Shogunate and the Central Department, the top administrative agency in the Imperial Diet. The Shogun is thus given authority over all matters of state by the Emperor, and is the second most powerful individual in the Imperial bureaucracy, under the Emperor and the Prime Minister. The Shogun traditionally lives in the Bakufu, a roaming complex of tents similar to that of ancient Izumese warriors. However due to its primitive and uncomfortable nature, the Bakufu is presently mostly used for ceremonial purposes, and the Shogun lives in the Imperial Palace with the Imperial Family. The Shogun would also own many private residences across the planet, and can also live in the residences of their Regent family. 'Regent Houses' Main article: Regent Houses The Regent Houses of Koubuin (煌武院), Ikaruga (斑鳩), Saionji (斉御司), Kujou (九條), and Takatsukasa (崇宰) are noble families who were descended from the ruling Shogun's clan prior to 290 AGS. These families elect the Shogun from amongst their ranks. These are the highest-ranking nobles in the Empire, superseded only by the Imperial Family and the Emperor. Living in large castles or mansions, the Regent Houses typically have large plots of ancestral land and land gifted to them by the Empress. It is generally not possible for an entire Regent family live in one residence, and the large families often occupy homes across the planet or even off-world. Regents are able to invite others to live on Miyako, but such invitations must be reviewed by the Shogun and the Emperor beforehand. 'Esteemed Residents' Esteemed Residents are high-ranking government and military officials, as well as some others, that have been permitted to set up homes on Miyako by the Empress. This group of residents are on par with the Regent Houses in terms of local politics and land area. Esteemed Residents often include the current and former Prime Ministers, some of the various Imperial Cabinet members, the commanders of the Imperial Military as well as personal friends of the Imperial Family and Regent Houses. Residents are only able to own the land that has been allotted to them by the group that invited them to the planet, and cannot buy or otherwise obtain more land. These Residents are unable to allow anyone to live on Miyako, and can only receive visitors. 'Servants' The servants of the Empress, Imperial Family, Shogun, Regent Houses and Esteemed Residents also inhabit the planet, forming the majority of the population. The servants live in self-governing towns or cities near their employers' residences, often with their families. Servants are paid extremely high salaries compared to other workers across the Empire, and these employees are generally amongst the richest people in the Empire as well. Defence forces 'The Imperial Guard' Main article: Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard are the elite guards of the Empress, the Imperial Family and the Imperial Palace, and by extension acting as the guardians of Miyako. Outside of the Imperial military command chain, the Imperial Guard answer to the Empress directly. Traditionally considered servants of the Empress, the 2,250,000-strong Imperial Guard are the only military force allowed on and found on the surface of Miyako. As such, the Imperial Guard has a heavy burden to defend the entire planet should it be invaded. A small but well-trained combined arms force, the Imperial Guard is not to be trifled with and has air, land and sea forces on the surface of the planet. In addition, they also have access to the full arsenals of both the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and some of their own independently-developed weapons and equipment. Tough, monastic warrior training ensures each Imperial Guard is skilled in both the body and the mind. Imperial Guards accompany the Empress, members of the Imperial Family, nobles and can be requested to support Imperial military operations as well, bringing their frightening combat skills to the frontlines or their brilliant tactical skills to command posts. 'Space forces' At a glance, Miyako Orbit is relatively clear of large concentrations of defence forces, unlike Kagoshima Orbit. This is to preserve the natural sanctity of the planet. However, the Imperial Capital is far from undefended. The majority of the defence fleet, consisting of 150 warships, is based on Miyako's second moon, Kaguya. There are also several defence platforms in geostationary orbits specially calculated to avoid upsetting the balance of nature on the planet. 'TCSB Miyako Defence Fleet' Main article: TCSB Miyako Defence Fleet Due to its importance, Miyako is one of two planets to have a Planetary Defence Force commanded directly by the Imperial Space Defence Force instead of a locally-commanded fleet. The TCSB Miyako Defence Fleet is the second-largest of he two such fleets, the other being the TCSB Kagoshima Defence Fleet. Consisting of 95 warships, the Miyako Defence Fleet is configured for the total defence of Miyako from any space-borne attack. As it is staffed by regular Imperial Navy personnel, only the commanding officers are allowed to set foot on Miyako itself. The Miyako Defence Fleet thus has no ground bases on Miyako, and all of its bases are located on the moon of Kaguya. 'Imperial Guard Space Force' See also: Imperial Guard#Space Force The Imperial Guard also operates a space force of 55 warships, staffed by elite, well-trained crews and equipped with the best technology available. Despite its small size, the Imperial Guard Space Force is a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the TCSB Miyako Defence Fleet, the Imperial Guard Space Force is based on Miyako itself and is permitted to have ships permanently in orbit. The Imperial Guard Space Force also has land bases and operate ground-to-space heavy fighters in addition to large batteries of anti-orbit missiles, lasers and cannons. 'Space Platforms' See also: Space Platforms#Defence Platforms Besides the mobile defence fleets, 25 defensive space platforms and a multitude of defence satellites are also in position over the planet, mostly over the equatorial and polar regions. The platforms are placed in permanent geostationary orbits calculated to avoid disturbing the planet and the inhabitants, for both religious and practical reasons. The platforms are equipped with the most powerful weapons available to the Empire and are staffed by TCSB personnel. 'Private security forces' Private security forces are often employed by the Regent Houses and the Esteemed Residents. As these are considered servants, they are also permitted on the planet. Their numbers are typically small and they often do not have much in the way of heavy weaponry, acting mainly as bodyguards and home guards. Their training quality often varies greatly, though they would definitely be able to contribute to a defence of the planet. Geography Economy Culture See also *Kagoshima- Administrative capital of the Empire. Category:Blog posts